The Brady Spoof
by LaMuchachaLoca
Summary: A little stupid-funny parody of the Brady Bunch. Thanks to Kits for helpin' me out! Oh well..read and review!


Disclaimer: I don't own the Brady Bunch or plan to make any money off of this parody, it's just for fun

Disclaimer: I don't own the Brady Bunch or plan to make any money off of this parody, it's just for fun. Sorry for all those Brady fans out there, I'm one too but I thought this would be funny.

The Brady Spoof 

Mike: Time for another family meeting!

Marcia: Oh, goody! What slapstick comedy act will we do now, Mike…I mean…sweetest Daddy Dearest? 

Alice: What do I do? I'm a maid. Why am I here...

Mike: 'Cuz you're part of the family now. And we all LOOOVE you. *turns around and sticks finger up throat and gags* Anywaaaaaaaay….I called this to tell you that…errr…I know! Umm…Alice twisted her ankle on your Gameboy and now she has to rest while all you kids take up her job as maid! Yeah that's it….

Jan: Wrong episode Dad. And it was Chinese Checkers, not Gameboy. Gameboy's not invented yet.

Mike: Oh…I dunno…if you're so smart Jan…you tell what this family meeting is all about! I'm leaving.

Carol: Me too…I'm ::yawn:: so bored. (Mike and Carol leave)

Jan: Ooooooops. Well okay….oh yeah. I entered y'all in an amateur contest so we can sing another one of our **oh so sweet** songs that could crack a mirror and still win because if we didn't it wouldn't be an interesting story. :gag, gag: And since we only have about 10 minutes left in this episode, we'd better hurry and make up our devious plan.

Greg: We sneak out tomorrow morning. Tell the 'rents we're going to an early football game.

Next morning… 

Greg: I don't feel like telling them, so I'll scrawl a quick note…"Dearest Mommy and Daddy….

Cindy: HEY! I'm the only one here that ith allowed to call them Mommy and Daddy!!!!

Greg: Ok ok. "Dearest Mom and Dad…"

Marcia: Isn't "Dearest" a bit much? We're supposed to be lovey-dovey but…."DEAREST?" Ugh.

Greg: FINE! "Dear Mom and Dad, Me and my 5 brothers and sisters who I love so much are going to an early football game."

Bobby: Don't you mean "My 5 brothers and sisters who…" Oh forget it, no one's perfect. Continue?

Greg: "…Love, Greg."

Jan: Good, good. Let's go. We've spent so much time on the stupid letter that we're 15 minutes late. Let's move!

Greg: Sheesh, ok ok.

The 6 Brady kids drive there and bust through the doors just in time to hear… 

Host: And neexxxt….will Jan Brady and her party please come up.

(The 6 kids scramble up there)

Jan: Hi, I'm Jan, and this is Cindy, Marcia, Greg, Bobby, and Peter.

Host: Great. Do you have a name for your group?

Jan: Uh…yeah…(looks around uncomfortably) It's….well…

Greg: Erm…The…Bronze Pie Plates!

Bobby: Yeahhh…that's it.

Host: Well you're up next…go!

Bobby: (whispers) Psst…Jan? What are we singing? We never rehearsed but are expected to come up here and know the song like pros.

Jan: Er…Mary had a Little Lamb will do. (Whispers to everyone frantically)

All 6 kids: Maaary had a liiiiittle lammmbbbbb…..liiittlleeeee laaaaamb litt-le LAMB!

Audience: BOO BOO! (throws egg yolks and tomatoes)

Kids: Its fleece was white as….umm….

Peter(cuts in, MAJORLY offkey): Greg's dandruff!

Cindy: Eww.

Meanwhile…at home… 

Carol: Gee, those look a lot like our kids.

Mike: GOSH CAROL! You don't know the routine already? Those ARE our kids. Unfortunately. But we're supposed to act delighted and surprised. That they're giving us this little "treat". If you can call it a treat…more like torture.

Carol: (gives Mike a disgusted look) Umm…ok….HONEY.

(Both parents put on a silly expression between mock surprise and terror and freeze in front of the camera)

Back the show…

Host: (Interrupts) Great, great….NEXT?

3 more acts go on. Then at the awards…. 

And…100th place goes to…THE BRONZE PIE PLATES!

Cindy: YAY! 100th place! What do we win?

Host: NOTHING! Because there were only 100 teams competing! Y'all were the worst! Goodbye.

Greg: That's totally against the show! We're supposed to win! We're the Brady Bunch…aka THE BRONZE PIEPLATES!

Host: 'K, fine…according to the director, you're supposed to get 3rd place…but you guys are so dreadfully bad that I can't bear to be so unfair to those groups who actually sing on-key! So here..(bends down to floor) have a piece of GENUINE STAGE LINT!

Kids: YAAAAAAAY! (All wave to camera) Good enough. Bye Now!


End file.
